Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Quixotic Alchemist
Summary: "My shadow's the only that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, 'til then I walk alone..." Songfic on Nico di Angelo's life; based on "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.


**Disclaimer: I own nada. Zip. Zero. Nico di Angelo, as well as Percy Jackson and the Olympians, belongs to Rick Riordan. Green Day owns "Boulevard of Broken Dreams."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I walk a lonely road<br>**__**The only one that I have ever known  
><strong>__**Don't know where it goes  
><strong>__**But it's home to me and I walk alone**_

Alone. The word... it wasn't foreign to him. It was a never-ending cycle; lose someone you love, go through the pain, anger, frustration, depression, and repeat. Only the dead, lifeless, colorless souls in the crevices of the Underworld would surround him, their emotionless faces whispering their own sorrow into his ears.

But he had walked that path. The pain had numbed him. Nothing could penetrate those walls that he built around himself. He could face whatever came at him.

At least, that's what he believed.

_**I walk this empty street  
><strong>__**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
><strong>__**Where the city sleeps  
><strong>__**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

Sometimes, he felt empty. He felt like he had to endure that pain alone. Alone. There was that word again.

No one would ever understand. Those at the camp, they were accepted. Their godly parent was one that lived on Olympus, who was more important than the god of death. Even after the end of the war, no one seemed to accept The Silent One.

There was Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover... but even they would never understand. The pain that came with the raw power of death that this one boy had the potential to unleash...

And those broken dreams… how many were there?

He dreamed that he could live his childhood, with his loving parents. He dreamed that he could live with his sister, his second mother, even though they didn't have anything to call theirs. He dreamed that his sister would come back home safely after that quest. He dreamed he could lead a normal life, even when he found out he was the son of an immortal being who controlled all death.

But those were broken, one after another.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
><strong>__**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
><strong>__**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
><strong>__**'Til then I walk alone**_

He lived in the shadows, watching the shapes of grey move around and envelope him. The weak beat of his heart rang in his ears, on the verge of breaking.

How much could one person take until it was too much to bear? Wasn't there _someone _who understood and could explain why he felt so lost?

But until that someone found him, he would be on his own.

_**I'm walking down the line  
><strong>__**That divides me somewhere in my mind  
><strong>__**On the border line  
><strong>__**Of the edge and where I walk alone**_

He felt that it was becoming more and more difficult to distinguish the different between life and death. In was becoming finer as the pain became greater, thinning and shrinking.

He could feel it coming closer, the difference was almost nonexistent, blending the two worlds together to the point of no return.

_**Read between the lines  
><strong>__**What's fucked up when everything's alright  
><strong>__**Check my vital signs  
><strong>__**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**_

He needed to know. Was _he _dead? Those raspy voices in the Land of the Dead, calling to him, whispering, beckoning... it lured him in, as if death would be a blessing.

Would it be a blessing? He honestly didn't know anymore.

It made him angry. It wasn't fair. Being Hades' son didn't mean he didn't have a heart, feelings, or emotions. He yearned to see something in his life other than death.

Would he?

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
><strong>__**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
><strong>__**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
><strong>__**'Til then I walk alone**_

The shadows that comforted him... he wanted a real comfort. The warmth of a human being to remind him he was still there, alive in a world where people did care for him.

And people did care for him. But... wasn't there anyone who knew _him? _Who understood _his_ pain?

_**I walk this empty street  
><strong>__**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
><strong>__**Where the city sleeps  
><strong>__**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**_

Alone. Alone. Alone…

The smiles and laughter of the naïve would forever surround him, but he would never be able to become one with that. He walked the empty street that held him and only him.

The street that held those shattered hopes, destroyed wishes, and broken dreams.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
><strong>__**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
><strong>__**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
><strong>__**'Til then I walk alone...**_

Nico di Angelo walked the boulevard of broken dreams.

But not for long.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I'm not sure if he's a tad <strong>_**too**_** angsty, but it seemed like he would feel this way after so many losses a child. And this just flowed, once I got over the initial writer's block.**

**Amazing, good, bad, horrible? Let me know in a review! :)**


End file.
